violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Diemila
Diemila (Die/go and Lud/'mila') is the friendship between Diego Hernández and Ludmila Ferro. Diego and Ludmila have been friends for a very long time, and they know each other better than anyone. For example, Diego was one of the first ones to notice Ludmila's crush on Federico, because when he saw her smiling and gazing at him he knew immediately that she was in love. History They grew up together and they have been best friends for a long time. They used to play pranks on other people and were very mean and nasty to them. When Diego first arrives in Buenos Aires, his friendship with Ludmila isn't mentioned until several episodes later, when they are shown talking about their plan to destroy Violetta. Originally, they decided that Ludmila would become friends with Violetta, and Diego would make Violetta fall in love with him, and then he would break her heart and find a way to make her leave the Studio. They weren't going to tell anyone, but Naty finds out anyway and threatens to tell Violetta everything unless Ludmila includes her in the plan. Ludmila thinks that she has finally destroyed Violetta when she humiliates her by revealing that she was lip-syncing her performances, but to her surprise and anger everyone still stands by Violetta. She then tells Diego to find another way to get rid of Violetta, but this makes them start arguing, because Diego has started to develop feelings for Violetta. It's unclear which matters more to Diego; his friendship with Ludmila, or his relationship with Violetta? Trivia 'Similarities' *They both attend On Beat Studio. *They can both be very mean sometimes. *Both are good dancers and singers. *Both can play the guitar. *They both had a secret that they couldn't tell anyone, especially Violetta. *Both live with their mothers. *They both are Spanish. 'Differences' *Diego likes Violetta, but Ludmila hates her. *Diego has brown hair, and Ludmila has blonde hair. *Diego has green eyes but Ludmila has brown eyes. 'Facts' *They have been best friends since they were very little, and they always used to play pranks on other people and they were very nasty to people. *Diego gets annoyed with Ludmila a lot, because she sometimes gets too big-headed and forgets about the plan. For example, when Ludmila was angry about DJ's video, she forgot that she was supposed to be Violetta's friend, and she lashed out at her. *They seem to have a love/hate relationship. *They threaten each other a lot. 'Trademarks' Song - The Diemila song could be "Destined to Shine", because Ludmila wrote and sang that song, and it represents how Diego and Ludmila are determined to succeed, no matter what. Episode - The Diemila episode could be episode 28 in the second season, because that was one of the first times that they were seen discussing their plan together. Color - The Diemila color could be black because they both usually wear it. Place - The Diemila place could be the Studio, because they both spend a lot of time there and both of them are students there. The Diemila place could also be the park because they talk about their plan there. Gallery Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Character Friendships